A Sandy Reunion
by Emma-Amelia-Song
Summary: The doctor, River, Amy, Rory, Clara, Rose, John, Jack, Martha, Mickey and Donna find the selves on a beach. Rose/River arguing R
1. Meeting each other

A Sandy Reunion

It was a Monday morning on Zashaau one the most beautiful beach planets in the universe. Suddenly a blue phone box landed and a man with a blue bowtie walked out.

"That was not supposed to happen," said the doctor.

"It's beautiful," said Clara behind him.

Then 7 blue sparks and River, Jack, Rose, John, Martha, Mickey and Donna appeared in front of them.

"Oh my god," said the doctor.

Everyone got up and got into a in a circle.

"Ok first we need to know everyone's names," said the doctor.

"If we know someone's name you have to shout it out with them," said John

"What if someone knows everyone's name," said Rose.

"Only River and I know everyone's name," said the doctor.

"How comes River knows," said Rory

"He told me," said River

"I will start," said the doctor

"Doctor" said River, Clara, Amy and Rory.

"You regenerated," said Rose.

"River" said the doctor, Amy, Rory, Clara, Jack, Donna, John and Martha

"Are you River Song, saviour of the river, head of UNIT and Torchwood and Queen of 10 countries? Can I have your autograph?" said Martha

"Sure Martha, you work for UNIT don't you one of best doctors they ever had," Said River

"I can't believe you know about me," said Martha.

"Since when were you a Queen?" asked the doctor.

"Since I was 23 my boyfriend gave it to me as a birthday present," said River.

"How comes I haven't got a planet yet John," said Rose.

"I don't happen to own any planets sorry," said John.

"Amy" said River, the doctor and Rory.

"How are you alive?" said River.

"A man saved us he wanted to give you this and he said he loved you," said Amy.

"Who is it," said Jack.

"My ex fiancé who has now decided to tell me that he loves me," said River.

"Do you love him," said the doctor.

"No," said River.

"Rory" said River, the doctor and Amy.

"Mickey" said River, the doctor, Rose, John, Martha, Donna and Jack.

"Martha" said River, the doctor, Rose, John, Mickey, Donna and Jack.

"Rose" said River, the doctor, John, Mickey, Martha, Donna and Jack.

"John" said River, the doctor, Rose, Mickey, Martha, Donna and Jack.

"Donna" said River, the doctor, Rose, John, Mickey, Martha and Jack.

"Jack" said River, the doctor, Rose, John, Mickey, Martha and Donna.

"Clara" said River and the doctor.

"Jack why aren't you at torchwood," said River.

"Why are not you at work" said Jack.

"I am working I am hacking in to UNIT to say that Martha is ill" said River.

"Your work involves spying on people" said Jack.

"Spying involves hacking," said River.

"What do you work as?" said Rose.

"If I tell you I have to kill you, "said River.

"Very funny," said Rose.

"It's true Rose, "said Jack.

"You are a spy," said Rose.

"You think I'd wear this if I had a choice," said River.

River was wearing a black jumpsuit, which was extremely tight.

"I think you look very nice dear," said the doctor.

"Thank you sweetie," said River.

Dear and sweetie the doctor doesn't call his companions that thought Rose.

"Well there are sun beds in the tardis and River I need to talk to you," said the doctor.

**What does the doctor need to talk to River about? Reviews make me happy. Hope you like it and there is more coming soon. When I mean soon my next probably Saturday.**


	2. The doctor and River have an arguement

**Thanks for the reviews I forgot about River calling Amy and Rory mum and dad. Rivers a spy because I didn't she suited being an archaeology professor and I have changed the first chapter about River being head of Torchwood. I have updated earlier than said hope you don't mind.**

"River do you love me" asked the doctor.

"Of course, I do sweetie," said River.

"Then why didn't you tell me about being a spy, a queen of a planet and that your head of UNIT. I am your husband you're supposed to tell me these things," said the doctor.

"I didn't want to hurt you," said River.

"I am proud of you why would I be hurt," said the doctor.

"Because you are not main priority anymore and that, you think that, you're being pushed aside" said River.

"What do you mean I not your main priority anymore I am your husband I love more than anything in the world I save people's lives every day even when I thought against the darleks and the cypermen and even then I was thinking about you," said the doctor.

"Really don't so don't you think I should see my wife or if I love so much why am I never at home" said River.

"I busy saving the world," said the doctor.

"Well so am I," said River.

"No you sit on a golden chair all day," said the doctor.

"I don't have a golden chair you would know that if you ever came to see me" said River.

"I do on Fridays and Saturdays," said the doctor.

"Most husbands come home every day," said River.

"River I am sorry," said the doctor.

"I am sorry too" said River.

"You're friends with Jack," said the doctor.

"And," said River.

"He likes to flirt a lot," said the doctor.

"I know," said River.

"Has he tried anything on you?" asked the doctor.

"I have known him for a very long time," said River.

"I will take that as a yes," said the doctor.

"Don't do anything stupid," said River.

"Just going to give him a few friendly warnings," said the doctor.

"Do still love Rose?" asked River.

"Why are you asking me?" asked the doctor.

"Because she's here you never you would see her again," said River

"Doesn't mean I love her because I love you"

"Even if she loved you"

"I still would not love her"

"She loves you"

"How would you know that?"

"She wouldn't stop smiling and looking at you"

"Someone is getting jealous"

"I am not"

"You so are Mrs Song"

Then the doctor leaned down to give River a passionate kiss full of love. They were suddenly they heard a loud cough.

"Doctor what are you doing," said Rose.

**CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen next. I love reviews. Favourites make me happy. Follows make me write.**


	3. The argument

**Sorry I updated late. I have been really busy. I am so excited it's less than a month till the anniversary special and I can't wait for the christmas special. I hope Alex Kingston's in it. I have also been thinking about the new is 55 and Alex is 50. I think they would look really good together. I really what a fanfic about them so let me know if you have done one or you know one.**

"Rose," said the doctor and River.

"I knew it," said that there was something going on between them but see didn't want to believe it.

"It's not what you think," said the doctor. He didn't want to hurt Rose.

"Sweetie don't lie to her," said River.

"Doctor," said Rose. She wanted to know the truth.

"Were married," said the doctor.

"What," said thought that he loved that she was the only one and that River person ruined it. He said that he didn't do families and he didn't do relationships with humans. River didn't look like an alien.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor. He was sorry and he thought he could avoid telling her. He even thought she might understand that he moved on and she had a doctor of her own.

"It fine," said Rose. She didn't know what to do so she ran.

"Rose," said the doctor. He didn't mean to hurt her.

"Come on let's go back," said River.

"I am I a bad person," said the doctor

"No, you can never be a bad person," said River.

"There you are," said Amy.

"Miss us," said the doctor.

"Doctor how do expect to spend time with my daughter if you spend time with her," said Amy.

"She is my daughter as well," said Rory.

"Nice to know that you missed me," said the doctor.

"River and I need some mother and daughter time," said Amy. Determined to get what she wants. She was Scottish.

"What about father and daughter time," said Rory. River maybe older than him but she is still his daughter.

"What about husband and wife time," said the doctor. Already knowing he had lost the argument.

"Your married," said John, Donna, Martha and Mickey at the same time. John knew River was married to the doctor it she couldn't have made it clearer. Then he remembered he sent Rose to go and find them.

"It's a long story," said the doctor.

"What about best friend time," said Jack. Who felt left out.

"Ok stop fighting over me how about I spend some time with my mum first and then with my dad," said River. She they were fighting over her sometimes she thinks she is the only normal one in the family.

"What about me," said Jack.

"You see me everyday," said River.

"I don't see you everyday, you don't love me anymore do you," said the doctor.

"Doctor you can't use that excuse all the time," said River.

"You do," said the doctor.

"You always fall for it," said River.

"So do you sometimes," said the doctor.

"I hate you," said River.

"No you don't," said the doctor.

"Why don't you have a rota," said Martha.

"That's a good idea," said the doctor.

"Isn't it all a bit stupid," said Mickey. Thinking it was a bit over the top.

"How would yu feel if you haven't seen only daughter in 2 years and when you see her, her husband doesn't even give you a chance to say hello because he need to talk to her for 2 hours," said Amy.

"It was hardly 2 hours pond," said the doctor.

"From what I saw it was mostly kissing," said Rose. Who had finally come to terms with their relationship but she had to admit she was a little bit jealous of River and she still needed to talk to the doctor why he didn't marry her.

"You were kissing my daughter," said Rory.

"They are married and what I hear a night it's more than kissing," said Jack. Who thought Rory's face was hilarious.

"Doctor how dare you," said Rory. He may not have been there for River when the silence took her so he thought it was his job to protect her now.

"River don't even think about looking at me," said Amy. For once not wanting to get involved.

"He's your husband," said River. Knowing that if someone didn't do something wouldn't be the only one who killed the doctor.

"He's you dad," said Amy. Still not wanting to get involved.

"Daddy why don't we have some father daughter time," said River.

"River not now," said Rory. He didn't need River getting involved because it was between him and the doctor. However the doctor looking scared for the first time in his life.

"We could pay golf in the Tardis to practise when we are against granddad," said River.

"River it is not the time," said Rory.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my daddy," said River. She knew her dad could never resist th puppy dog eyes.

"Ok let's go and I am not finished with you yet doctor," said Rory.

"Don't be to harsh on him dad," said River.

"I am your father it is my job to protect you," said Rory.

"I know but I can look after myself," said River.

"Lets do play some golf," said Rory.

**I would love to have some more favourites and if I have more I will write before Friday because I think that is when I am next free.**


	4. Martha and Mickey

**The last 3 chapters have been based on River so I am going to do this chapter about Martha and Mickey. I don't know that much about them so reviews would be helpful.**

"Looks like the doctor is in big trouble," said Martha.

"Imagine having your ex lover finding you kissing your wife," said Mickey.

"What do you think about having children?" said Martha.

"What do you think?" said Mickey.

"I am asking you," said Martha.

"Are you pregnant?" said Mickey. He knew that Martha wouldn't just randomly talk about this.

"Martha," said Mickey. He needed to know.

"Yes ," said Martha. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how he would take.

"I'm going to be a father!" said Mickey. He was so happy.

"Were going to be parents!" said Martha.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"How did you do that," said Rory. River had just got a hole in one on the hardest hole on the course.

"It's called skill," said River.

"But you got on your first go," said Rory.

"It comes naturally,"said River.

"Have you been practising?" said Rory.

"What else is there to do with granddad," said River.

"Remember when you were Mels he made us play golf in the snow?" said Rory.

"I remember," said River.

"It was horrible," said Rory.

"Well we did get a hot chocolate," said River.

"With marshmallows on top," said Rory.

"And lot of cream," said River.

"Didn't you use the whole bottle?" said Rory.

"Spoilers," said River.

"You do realise you can't really say that anymore," said Rory.

"I know but sometimes I can't help it," said River.

"Talking about hot chocolate, let's get some," said Rory.

"With marshmallows and lots of cream on top?" said River.

"Whatever you want," said Rory.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"What do you think the doctor will say?" said Martha.

"I think he has enough things on his mind," said Mickey.

"So what is next?" said Martha.

"Telling everyone," said Mickey.

"Do we have to?" said Martha. She didn't want people to make a big fuss.

"Come on," said Mickey.

"Where have you been?" said the doctor.

"We have some big news," said Mickey.

"What have we missed," said River.

"Shh, Martha and Mickey have some big news," said Rose.

"I'M PREGNANT!" said Martha.

"congratulations," said everyone.

"Thanks," said Mickey and Martha.

"Is it a boy or a girl," said Amy.

"We don't know yet," said Martha.

"So how much leave to you need?" said River.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it yet," said Martha.

"Well don't spend too much time off because we need you," said River.

"Thanks River," said Martha.

"No problem," said River.

Hope you like it but I don't really know what to do next. It would help if could give some suggestions the idea I will write.

**I'd like another favourite. Thanks to all the people following the story. But next chapter will be River/Rose arguing so the one after that will be the suggestion so you have some time to think.**


	5. A River and a rose

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update I have had a really busy week. I hope you enjoy.**

River was walking back to the Tardis to get changed when she heard a voice behind her.

"Who are you?" said Rose.

"Well my names River," said River.

"Know I mean what so special about you?" said Rose.

"You mean why the doctor married me and not you?" said River.

"Yeah," said Rose.

"You really should be asking him but I am human plus time lord, I am a psychopath and I am child of the Tardis," said River.

"I thought Amy and Rory were your parents?" said Rose.

"They are but I was conceived in the Tardis that's why I am human plus time lord," said River.

"He married because you're human plus time lord," said Rose.

"No before he found out he told me he loved me," said River.

"Really because the doctor said he didn't have relationships with humans," said Rose.

"Well he loves me so much that he broke his own rule," said River.

"He loved me so much that he got a duplicate of himself to live with me in the parallel universe," said Rose.

"You mean he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with you so he got a duplicate of himself," said River.

"It wasn't like that," said Rose.

"Really?" said River.

"Yes and anyway, he doesn't spend his whole life with you," said Rose.

"I wouldn't want him to just because were married doesn't we are going to change our lives," said River.

"Wouldn't you like him spend more time with him cuddling together on the sofa every night do what normal couples do?" said Rose.

"But the thing is that the doctors not normal and I am not normal either and why would I want to do the same thing every day when there is a whole universe out there to explore," said River.

"For once in your life wouldn't just want to relax," said Rose.

I do relax sometimes," said River.

Sometimes," said Rose.

"Yes sometimes but the doctor and I are busy," said River.

"Don't you what to settle down with him and have children just like Martha and Mickey," said Rose.

"No I would miss this life and I won't want a child because so many people would want it for so many different reasons and I couldn't live with that. Looking at my child and knowing that I can't protect them," said River.

"What does the doctor want?" said Rose.

"I don't know I haven't asked him anyway enough about me what about you will you and John have any children," said River.

"I'd like to but I don't think he wants to," said Rose.

"Ask him," said River.

"Maybe," said Rose.

Suddenly a sound came from Rivers pocket.

"The doctor is wondering where we are," said River.

The two of them walked back. River didn't think Rose was too bad but if she tried anything on her husband is wouldn't be afraid to use her gun. Rose was thinking the same she felt a bit sorry for River but she had to admit she was a bit jealous maybe more than a bit.

**Thanks for reading I would love some more favourites. I don't know when I will next update my next chapter I might bring in some aliens.**


	6. The Alien Arrive

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been so busy. I hope you like it.**

"There you are," said the doctor. He was worried that River and Rose had started a fight.

"Miss me?" said River.

"Always," said the doctor.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Mickey.

"Mickey," said Martha.

"Martha stay here me and River will go," said Jack.

"What do you think it is?" said Rose.

"A Zashoon probably," said the doctor.

Suddenly they heard gunshots.

"What's going on down there?" said Rory.

"We heard mickey scream so River and Jack went to check it out," said John.

"There's Mickey," said John.

"Mickey," said Martha. She thought he was dead epically when she heard the gunshots.

"Are you ok?" said Rose.

"I am fine," said Mickey.

"What did you see?" said the doctor.

"Purple people with guns lots of them River and Jack came and started shooting them and told me to run," said Mickey.

"So you're not hurt?" said Martha.

"No," said Mickey.

"Where is the shooting coming from?" said Rory.

"Where is River?" said Amy.

"Shooting people" said the doctor.

"She saved my life," said Mickey.

"My daughters like that you would know wouldn't you doctor how many times has she saved you?" said Amy.

"Too many times," said the doctor.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"How long are we going to be shooting for because my arms stating to hurt," said Jack.

"This just proves that where ever the doctor is trouble will follow him," said River.

"Yeah and he is sun bathing while we are fighting of his enemies," said Jack.

"That is the doctor for you," said River.

"How do you do it?" said Jack.

"What?" said River.

"Being married to him," said Jack.

"Trust me there are a lot of advantages to being married to a time lord," said River.

"I am never going to take the doctor seriously again," said Jack.

"No one takes that man seriously," said River.

"Talking about the doctor I think it would be a good idea to run," said Jack.

"They are following us," said River.

"Keep running," said Jack.

"I can't keep running because every ones over there," said River.

"I hardly have any bullets left," said Jack.

"Do one bullet each alien," said River.

"Finally there all dead," said Jack.

"Good job Jack," said River.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself," said Jack.

"You two were amazing,"

"Well it is our job," said Jack.

"What were they doing here?" said the doctor.

"Coming after you probably," said River.

"That reminds me I borrowed one of their paintings," said the doctor.

"More like stole," said River.

"I would never steal," said the doctor.

"So you were planning to give it back then sweetie," said River.

"Sometime in the future yes," said the doctor.

"For some reason I really don't believe that," said Rose.

"Well it is true," said the doctor.

"Rule one the doctor lies," said River.

"I am really hungry," said Rory.

"What I am," said Rory.

"Well we have an option of fish custard or Chinese," said the doctor.

"How about we have Chinese and you can have fish custard," said River.

"As long as River is not cooking," said Jack.

"I am not that bad," said River.

"You are," said Jack.

"You are, "said the doctor.

"At I have not burnt my house down while cooking," said River.

"I got distracted by your beautiful face," said Jack.

"Watch it Jack," said the doctor. He was the only one allowed to flirt with his wife.

"Come on let's go get some dinner, "said Rory.

**I don't know when I will next update. Follows make me happy and favourites make me write.**


End file.
